Jewel heart
by Empress Valerie
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail, and she join the guild Jewel Heart. But, what makes this guild special, even more than Fairy Tail is that each of them has to go through a ritual, and if they are chosen by a Jewel, then they would be allowed in the guild. Will Lucy survive this Guild?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people! I was in a Jewelery store when I thought of this story...so I think I got most of the Gems. Tell me if I missed out some!**

* * *

Lucy pov

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" I heard Erza ask me. Lifting my head up, I saw they whole Team Natsu standing infront of me. Plus Lisanna. "Lucy...we want you to leave Team Natsu..." I heard Gray say softly. But everything was fine! I didn't do anything wrong...Still frozen in shock, I coulden't say anything. "We are taking Lisanna in our Team!" Natsu excitedly shouted. "How..."I managed to whisper.

I looked at their faces, each one held a different emotion. Gray's one held sorrow but no regret. Erza's held a thoughtful espression. Natsu's held curiousty. While Lisanna's held worry and an apology **(yup, imma making her good in this story). **" Your so weak, and Lisanna is way powerful" Erza said stiffly. "No-no-no, don't kick her out! I'll step back!" Lisanna cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

Elfman, who saw his sister crying, went berserk. "Who made her cry?!" He bellowed.

"its Lucy..." Natsu accused, pointing a finger at me.

"wait...no-" I started to say, but everyone was glaring at me, even Wendy and Levy.

"Its not man to make a girl cry!" Elfman roared, charging at her.

Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I cracked open an eye to see that Master had caught Elfman. "Master than-" I tried saying, but he just shook his head, pushing me out of the door. Did he just kick me out? I thought, looking at my right hand. It was gone! My Fairy mark was gone! I choked back a sob as I tried not to breakdown in public. I dashed back to my apartment. What was I going to do now...?

"Princess..." Loke came out from his gate. "Why did you make Lisanna cry?" The lion asked. What! Even my trusted sprits were turning against me.

"How could you! force gate closure!" I commanded, his eyes widened before disappearing. I slid down the wall, breaking out into tears. I had nothing left...nothing to be proud of. After crying all my tears out, I felt hollow inside. Then it was replaced with anger. I was going to get them all. I'll show them who was the weak one! I summoned Virgo to pack my things while I prepared my new look. Pink..everything pink! It remind me of Fairy Tail. I took my money that was supposed to use for my rent and went shopping.

**At the store **

I walked into a clothing boutique, looking for new clothes. Then I saw it. The perfect suit for my new mood. It was black, and was glittering like a diamond. It was bullet proof, and _impressive_. **(the suit selene always wear in underworld, only more sparkly**). I bought a studded choker and a pair of motorcycle boots. After purchasing them, I smiled...oh, this was going to be fun. I went back home, to find Virgo had finish cleaning the room. "Punishment hime?" Virgo asked. "no, you can go back" Lucy smiled as Virgo bowed again and disappear. Then I went to put on my new suit.

**The celestial world**

**normal pov**

"I like this Lucy, she isn't so bubbly and cheerful" Aquarius grinned as she watched from her key at what Lucy was wearing. "Something's changed..." Loke said, frowning. "She-she...was kicked out-of-of fa-fairt ta-tail...i'm sorry..."a quiet voice said from the corner.

"They did what!?" The celestial sprits shouted in unison, staring at Aries.

"I-I-I-i'm so-sor-sorry..." She stammered again.

"Gr...Fairy Tail will PAY!" Aquarius snarled in rage.

"Wow, so you do care for Lucy..." Loke asked her

"I-just shut up!" The mermaid shouted at him.

**Back with Lucy**

"Open the gate of the crab: Cancer!" I summoned. "Ebi ebi" Cancer appeared. "Can you *whisper...Whisper*" Lucy told him. He nodded his head and went to work.

**A few minutes later**

I stood in front of the mirror, admiring my new hairstyle. I had a black bob hairstyle with red highlights in my hair. After a minute of applying mascara, I headed out of the bathroom.

"Hm...which guild should I join...?" I wondered, looking at the map. Then something caught my attention. There was a guild with glittering gems. It was called Jewel Heart. Hey, not a bad idea, I could join them...I thought. Grabbing my now red suitcase, I walked out of my apartment.

"one ticket to Pandora's box please...?" **(I coulden't think of a name...)** I asked the ticket officer. He gave me my ticket and I entered the train.

"Lucy...?!" I heard a shout.

* * *

**Cliffy! Lolz. guess who that person is...? I'll tell you guys in chapter 3...or 2 if you guys are smart enough to figure it out...so cya next chappy!**


	2. OC

**WOO! Oc time! Yeah...lol...ok...here we go!**

* * *

Name: Red

Gem: Ruby

Gender: Male

Power: God-slayer of love

Description: Blood red spiky hair, gorgeous face **Aphroditie's god son, of course gorgeous! **Well muscled **-duh**

Age:19

* * *

Name: Violet

Gem: Amethyst

Gender: Female

Power: hypnosis

Description: Long lavender hair, with bluish-purple eyes

Age: 20

* * *

Name: Sky

Gem: Tourquoise

Gender: Female

Power: Sky demon slayer** -made that one up**

Description: Platanium blond hair, with ice blue eyes

Age: 25

Pet: A little girl with black curly hair and brown eyes** - every demon slay has a pet from birth, each pet has mini wings**

* * *

Name: Eon

Gem: Emerald

Gender: Male

Power: Nature

Description: Bright green eyes with bluish-greenish eyes

Age: 18

* * *

Name: Ryko

Gem: Opal

Gender: Male

Power: moon god slayer

Description: Gray eyes with pale lavender

Age: 15

* * *

Name: Coral

Gem: Pearl

Gender: Female

Power: Water god slayer

Description: Purple hair tied up in a messy bun, with blue eyes that can change color according to emotions

Age: 12

* * *

Name: Shika

Gem: Bloodstone

Gender: Male

Power: fire demon slayer

Description: Red hair with amber eyes

Age: 17

Pet: A little boy which has razor sharp teeth, green eyes and neon yellow eyes

* * *

Name: Jeannie

Gem: yellow citrine

Gender: Female

Power: Light dragon slayer

Description: Dirty blond hair in a messy pony tail, with bright yellow slitted eye

Age: 22

* * *

**That's all folks! Remember to review! They make my day!**


End file.
